The National Dex
The National Dex is a weekly Pokémon Trivia and Battle Strategy show that has two main Pokémaniac hosts: Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler, also known as PokéKellz. Each week on The Dex, Alex and Kellz give trivia and battle strategy to one spotlighted Pokémon that is picked by the fans. While Kellz mainly handles the trivia and Alex handles the strategies, they both give info and tips to each section. The show is also filled with "ridiculous segments" where the duo talk about stuff that relates to the segment. An example would be a segment with the name of "Pokemon That Wear Clothes" which is essentially a origin type segment that focuses on why some Pokemon wear clothes. Alex and Kellz also star in a mini-show on their channel called The Dex VS where they create Pokemon teams based off of a theme and see which of them is superior in battle. Another mini-show is called "The Extra Dex," a show in which Jimmy, the editor of The Dex, goes over old talked about Pokémon (on the show) and gives any new battle strategy/trivia to keep them up-to-date with the new Pokémon X and Y games. Jimmy also stars in another mini-show entitled "The MiniDex!", a show where he discusses the prior evolutions of Pokemon that would not receive a full dex episode. Kellz started a Let's Play of Pokémon Snap on February 26th, 2015. It was later named "PokeKellz Snap!" Episodes # Kabutops # Gengar # Mudkip # Zangoose # Tyranitar # Dunsparce # Reuniclus # Absol # Gallade # Typhlosion # Shedinja # Bulbasaur # Whimsicott # Scrafty # Metagross # Blaziken # Togekiss # Luxray # Chingling # Gliscor # Arcanine # Mewtwo # Volcarona # Flygon # Pikachu # Shuckle # Zoroark # Froslass # Nidoking # Smeargle # Oshawott # Pidgey # Skarmory # Deoxys # Crustle # Vileplume # Weavile # Sceptile # Cubone # Lucario # Salamence # Delibird # Jirachi # Ludicolo # Darmanitan # Wobbufett # Aegislash # Charizard # Hoppip # Diggersby # Gardevoir # Omastar # Darkrai # Greninja # Ampharos # Sableye # Butterfree # Missingno # Trevenant # Porygon # Heliolisk # Hydreigon # Quagsire # Infernape # Galvantula # Hawlucha # Snorlax # Crobat # Heracross # Ditto # Goodra # Victini # Aggron # Mew # Pachirisu # Houndoom # Scolipede # Golurk # Klefki # Torterra # Tyrantrum # Scizor # Lapras # Cofagrigus # Slurpuff # Bisharp # Skitty # Farfetch'd # Mamoswine # Talonflame # Magnezone # Stantler # Arceus # Giratina # Breloom # Delphox # Blastoise # Dusknoir # Machamp # Red, the Original Pokemon MASTER # Electrode # Garchomp # Celebi # Mawile # Feraligatr # Manectric # Honchkrow # Aurorus # Hypno # Kingdra # Castform # Aerodactyl # Vanilluxe # Ho-oh # Malamar # Blissey # Exploud # Emboar # Clefable # Lilipup # Dragonite # Roserade # Avalugg # Lopunny # Foongus and Amoonguss # Shaymin # Professor Oak # Noivern # Chandelure # Cacturne # Mismagius # Toxicroak # Spiritomb # Jellicent # Venusaur # Politoed # Swalot # Gyarados # Beartic # Meowth # Sawsbuck # Hoopa # Cincinno # Chesnaught # Ninetails # Azumarill # Watchog # Bill: The link between pokemon and people? # Alomomola # Steelix # Exeggutor # Rotom # Entei # Raikou # Suicune Trainer Tips! # Pokemon Vocabulary # Eevee 1 of 4 # Eevee 2 of 4 # Eevee 3 of 4 # Eevee 4 of 4 # EV Training # Breeding The Dex VS # Red vs. Blue # Gen 1 vs. Gen 2 # Random Battle 1 # Iris vs. Alder # Female vs. Male # Ho-oh vs. Lugia # Little Cup # Grandpa Koga vs. Uncle Blaine # Normal Type vs. Ghost Type # Jesse vs. James # Metronome ONLY # Technology vs. Nature # Clair vs. Lance # Steven vs. Wallace # Uber Battle # Kellz vs. Jimmy # Gen 3 vs. Gen 4 # Dogs vs. Cats # Water vs. Poison # Rainbow Battle # Starter Battle # Random Battle 2 # Good vs. Evil # Eevee vs. Rotom # Misty vs. Brock # Cave Battle # Pure Type Battle # Gen IV OU Battle # Fossil Battle # Valentine's Day Special # Version Exclusives Battle # Twitch Plays Pokemon # No Evolutions Battle # Singers vs. Dancers # Angry vs. Happy # Mystery Megas # Diantha vs. Cynthia # Random Battle 3 # Byron vs. Roark # Inverse Battle # Middle Evolutions # Team Aqua vs. Team Magma # Fight the Baby # Ash vs. Red # N vs. Ghetsis # Test Your Mettle # Tails vs. Heads # Juan vs. Wake # Dex on Dex Random Battle # Gen 3 vs. Gen 6 # Bipedal vs. Quadrupeds # Reptiles vs. Mammals # Smogon UU Battle # Shiny Battle # Random Battle 4 # Iris vs. Drayden # Snow vs. Sand # Silver vs. Blue # Sheer Force vs. Technician # Gen VI Uber Battle # Flannery vs. Blaine # No STAB Battle # Halloween Battle # Bonus Random Battle # Awful Shinies Battle # Brawly vs. Chuck # Super Smash Bros. Pokemon Duel # Smash Bros. Pokemon Rematch # Omega Ruby vs. Alpha Sapphire # Random Battle 5 # Christmas Ice Battle # Kirby vs. Mario # Small vs. Big Legendaries # Mystery Megas 2 # Gen 1 Random Battle # Lt. Surge vs. Wattson # N vs. Red # Zelda vs. Metroid # Hugh vs. Cheren # Pokemon TCG Online feat Superscope Show # Branched Evolutions # Random Battle 6 (incorrectly titled 5) # April Fool's Fight 2015 # Mewtwo Mirror Match # Fantina vs. Morty # AVENGERS VS. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY # STAR WARS BATTLE # Showdown Online Match! OU # OU Online Match 2 # Online Match 3 # Winona vs. Skyla # Alder vs. Wallace # Random Battle 7 # Sabrina vs. Liza # Hoopa vs. Zygarde Lengendary Mirror Match # #PLAYPOKEMON # Pryce vs Brycen # MAD MAX vs METAL GEAR # Random Smogon Doubles The ExtraDex # Kabutops, Gengar, Mudkip # Zangoose, Tyranitar, Dunsparce # Reuniclus, Absol, Gallade # Typhlosion, Shedinja, Bulbasaur # Whimsicott, Scrafty, Metagross # Blaziken, Togekiss, Luxray # Chingling, Gliscor, Arcanine # Mewtwo # Volcarona, Flygon, Pikachu # Shuckle, Zoroark, Froslass # Nidoking, Smeargle, Oshawott # Pidgey, Skarmory, Deoxys # Crustle, Vileplume, Weavile # Sceptile, Cubone, Lucario # Salamence, Delibird, Jirachi # Ludicolo, Darmanitan, Wobbufett # Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon # Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon The MiniDex # Sylveon # Riolu # Sandshrew # Haunter # Spheal # Aipom # Liwick # Squirtle # Fennekin # Munchlax # Ralts # Cyndaquil # Diglett # Drifloon # Shuppet # Misdreavus # Yamask # Pumpkaboo # Sentret # Pancham # Cacnea # Snover # Skrelp # Koffing # Surskit # Skiddo PokéKellz's Let's Plays # PokeKellz Snap! Trivia *For an April Fool Joke, Alex and Kellz released an episode on Gabumon, a Digimon. **The next April Fools episode was called "The Desk! Malm!" and was about, as the title suggests, a desk. **Following: on April 1st, 2016 Alex produced an episode of the Dux, where all information you'd ever want to know about ducks was discovered by Alex, after failing to convince Kellz to help. *Episodes 12 and 68 are the only ones so far to not feature Alex in a prominent role, though he does make a cameo at the end of 12. External links The National Dex Wiki Category:The Dex Category:Alex Category:PokeKellz Category:Pokemon